DFS Lavie
The DFS Lavie is a starship in the Galactic Federation Fleet within Delta Force. The DFS Lavie Role Play takes place on this ship and is hosted by TNU Council Staff. The Role Play is part of Bravo Fleet's Task Force 99. Ships Name: Lavie Commissioned: August 10th 4566 Registry: CT-3481-A Designed by: Lonhorn Corporation and Arvonus Corporation Classification: Luna Class Mark-IV Prototype Decks: 15 (Habitable) 2 (Not habitable) Complement: 300 150 Crew (30 Officers and 120 Enlisted) 100 Droids (30 Repair, 30 Security, 20 Science and 20 Incursion) 40 Marines 10 Civilians Evacuation Limit: 750 Equipment 6 High Yield Plasma Cannons 4 Mendarion Beams 1 Gem Shielding System 8 Torpedo Launchers (300 Torpedoes) Enhanced Hull Plating With Omicron Armor Advanced Holographic Combat Monitoring System With Sensor Attachments Auto-destruct Mode Gem Drive Aux Vessels Shuttlebays: 2 Fighters: 0 Shuttles: 2 (Used for planet transportation/away missions) Mechs: 6 (RINZ-00, Zeus, Shadow-X, Destoryer, Independence, Defender) Runabout: 1 (Captain's Yacht) Deck Layout Pod A Deck (Weapons) Probe Launchers 1 & 2, Probe Storage, Primary and Secondary Sensor Arrays Pod B Deck (Sensors) Sensor Pod Access, Pod section life support control Deck 1 (Command/Services) (8) Main Bridge, Captain's Ready/Briefing Room, Observation Lounge Deck 2 (Offices) (20) Captain's Office, Executive Officer's Office, Chief of Boat's Office, Diplomatic Facilities, Chief Diplomat's Office Chief Flight Control Officer's Office, Communications Office, Chief Operations Officer's Office, Trinity Operations Office, Trinity Training Office, AMC Detachment Office, Marine Detachment Office, Conference Rooms (2), Upper Sensor Platform Subsystems Deck 3 (Quarters/Services) (20) Captain’s Quarters, First Officer's Quarters, Arboretum, Ship's Lounge, Recreation Rooms 1 & 2, Rec Locker Rooms, Training Room, Mess Hall, Holodecks 1 & 2, Library Deck 4 (Quarters/Services) (25) Senior Officer's Quarters (10 1 Person Rooms), Civilian's Quarters (5 2 Person Rooms), Transporter Rooms 1 & 2, Science Labs, Chief Science Officer's Office, Aft Torpedo Launchers, Computer Core (Upper) Deck 5 (Quarters/Services) (25) Junior Officer's Quarters (18 2 Person Rooms), Communications Office, Hydroponics Bay, Sickbay (Upper Level), Sickbay Computer Subsystems, Astrometrics Deck 6 (Quarters/Medical/Services) (25) Crew Quarters (20 2 Person Rooms), Sickbay (Lower Level), Transporter Room 1 Deck 7 (Security and Secured Services Deck) (25) Chief Tactical / Security Officer's Office, Security Center, Armory, Brig, Tactical Information Center, Weapons Development, AI Computer Core, Main Computer, Primary Command Processors, Ship Operations Center, Marine Detachment Operations, Secured Cargo Bay, Hazardous Materials Lab, Weapons Range, VIP Quarters Deck 8 (Quarters/Flight Operations) (25) Crew Quarters (10 2 Person Rooms), Shuttle Storage and Maintenance, Shuttlebay, Mechbay, Tactical Briefing Room, Flight Control, Pilot Locker Rooms Deck 9 (Quarters/Weapons/Flight Operations) (25) Crew Quarters (5 2 Person Rooms), Aft Torpedo Launchers, Torpedo Storage, Shuttle Storage and Maintenance (Lower), Shuttlebay (Lower), Mechbay (Lower), Yacht Access Deck 10 (Quarters/Storage/Access) (25) Crew Quarters (5 2 Person Rooms), Cargo Bays 1 & 2 (Upper), Transporter Room 2, Industrial Replicator, Manufacturing, Security Station 1, Port & Starboard Docking Ports, Cargo Transporters 1 - 4, Shop's Commissary, Quartermaster's Stores Deck 11 (Quarters/Storage) (25) Crew Quarters (21 2 Person Rooms), Cargo Bays 1 & 2 (Lower) Deck 12 (Quarters/Marines/Engineering) (25) Marine Barracks (10 2 Person Rooms), Main Engineering (Upper Level), Power Storage Tanks (Upper), Gem Drive Control Module, Secondary Command Processors, Primary Power Distribution Systems, Primary Shield Generators, Primary Life Support Deck 13 (Quarters/Marines/Engineering) (25) Crew Quarters (4 2 Person Rooms), Marine Barracks (10 2 Person Rooms), Chief Engineer’s Office, Main Engineering (Main Level), Gem Access, Life Support, Tertiary Command Processors Deck 14 (Weapons/Evacuation/Engineering) (20) Forward Torpedo Launchers, Torpedo Storage, Escape Pod Access, Escape Pods, Gem Ejection System, Waste Management, Security Station 2 Deck 15 (Engineering) (20) Fusion Reactors, Secondary Computer Core, Environmental Systems Control, Gem Ejection System, Power Storage Tanks, Shield Generators, Structural Integrity Field Generators, Secondary Shield Generators Deck 16 (Engineering - Not Habitable) (20) Tractor Array Assembly, Communications Array, Secondary Power Distribution Systems, Gem Ejection System, Impulse Assembly, Thruster Assembly, Thruster Fuel Storage Tank Deck 17 (Engineering - Not Habitable) (8) Tractor Beam, View Amplifier, Holographic Sensor Systems, Gem Ejection System, RCS Thruster Access Category:DFS Lavie Category:Delta Force Craft Category:Delta Force Member Vessels Category:Jeane's harem Category:Ships